


There's a Way for Us

by heartofsteele



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofsteele/pseuds/heartofsteele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras has only had one love in his life: his country. What happens when the spirited leader of the rebellion in France meets a familiar beauty who starts his mind wandering away from his thoughts of saving the people? And what happens when Eponine, who believes herself destined for Marius, finds herself falling hard for the free-spirited revolutionary?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before the Barricades Arise

**Author's Note:** I wanted to write a story based off the movie version of Les Mis, because I adore Samantha Barks and Aaron Tveit, and I personally believe Enjolras and Eponine would fit together better than Eponine thought she would with Marius. Marius was not her match, for reasons that I won't go into for fear of launching into a whole essay on this note.  
  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Les Miserables in any capacity, though I wish I owned Enjolras...hmm. Without any further ado, I give you my version of what should've happened to my favorite characters in Les Mis. Spoiler alert: If you do not know the story and want to see the movie/musical/read the book first, I suggest you don't read this til you do. Thanks! Reviews are most welcome! They inspire me to write more!  
  


Chapter 1: Before the Barricades Arise

  
"Look down upon your fellow man! See the injustice everywhere!" Angry cries could be heard throughout the street, and a brunette beauty gracefully wound her way through the mob of people standing around the building where the sick General Lamarque lay sick in his deathbed. Everywhere Eponine turned, beggars moved around her, each one of them eager to listen to the speech of the men on the stage. The sun beat down on them mercilessly, the scent of sweat and dirt lingering in the crowd like a dense fog. Her corset seemed to tighten more with each passing second, and she felt almost dizzy in the heat; however, her mother had forced her into this dress earlier to help bring in guests to the inn, and if anything looked out of place when she returned, it would be her head.  
  
Her curious eyes roamed across each face until they landed on the man she had been looking for. Her dearest friend Marius Pontmercy. He was standing on the stage with his best friend and leader of the new revolution, Enjolras. The men attended university together and were as different as night and day, yet they were close. Marius was a soft-spoken man with a gentle and loving soul, never one to speak out of turn or get in trouble with the teachers. He was a childhood friend of Eponine, always bringing her with him everywhere he went. They teased each other for the smallest things, and Marius always gave Eponine a chance to forget her wretched life by taking her with him on errands and such.  
  
Enjolras, on the other hand, was a handful for those around him. He was a spitfire, a rebel against anything that he didn't think was right and just. He was wild and defiant when he met his friends at the bar and spoke of revolution and change as they sang and drank the night away. Being a handsome man constantly caused women to fall in love with him, yet no woman had caught his eye before but his lovely France. Saving the people's freedom was all that seemed to matter to him after his father was murdered by the government to silence his revolutionary ideas.  
  
"People on the street..." He began loudly and forcefully, forcing everyone to look up at him as the rebel leader began his speech. Just listening to his voice had each of them transfixed, and he nodded gratefully as they all fell silent for him. "Hear my words today. We will not sit idle by while our poor starve, while our children freeze to death in the middle of the street in the winter, while our women are taken advantage of for profit. We will not sit idle by while our 'king' makes himself comfortable on a throne he never deserved!" The beggars and students yelled their fired up agreements, cheering him on as he glanced around. Marius stood proud at his side, unaware that Eponine's eyes were not on Enjolras, but on him instead. Her face softened as she stared up at her childhood friend, and she tried to move just a little bit closer towards him. The crowd would not budge, though, so she was stuck gazing from where she was standing.  
  
"General Lamarque is ill. We do not believe he will last through the week," Enjolras continued, hanging his head sadly. Lamarque was a good man who fought for the cause. He did not deserve to die so soon and so cruelly. When he looked back up, his stare landed on a familiar dark-haired young woman standing back in the crowd. At first glance, he had to blink a few times to make sure he saw her correctly. This woman listening to his rousing speech was beautiful and did not belong in this crowd of beggars and revolutionaries. However, upon another moment of looking at her, he realized that she was not listening to him at all. She was smiling at Marius, and he regained his composure quickly to think about what to say to the mob next.  
  
Eponine finally turned her attention away from the object of her affection, catching the end of Enjolras' discourse. When he was done, those in the crowd who followed him voiced their support for the revolution. Soldiers on horseback began to push the crowd back to make it disperse and separate everyone, but not before Marius was cornered by his grandfather. Eponine moved quickly towards him, almost knocking down someone to her side and not caring about the soldiers who were prepared to shoot if anyone fought back. One of the horses reared up nearby, startling her as she tried to take a step backward and tripping over the bottom of her skirts. Two hands grasped her arms immediately as if by instinct. She would've fallen over had the stranger not grabbed onto her. She turned her head to face whoever it was and came face to face with the attractive Enjolras, who gazed at her with his fierce blue eyes and helped steady her. She straightened up, looking him in the eyes for a split second before he lowered his eyes to where he was still holding on to her. His hold loosened, yet somehow he couldn't bring himself to release her yet.  
  
"Be more careful," he warned her in a murmur as they looked at each other for a moment before the sound of Marius' grandfather scolding him broke their attention. They faced the new situation, watching the old man yell at Marius for disgracing the family. Enjolras was glad for the distraction, finally letting her go with a clear of his throat.  
  
"Marius!"  
  
"Marius..." Both of them called his name at the same time, Enjolras with a firm tone as he eyed the soldiers getting closer and Eponine was gentler and more concerned at she stared at Marius' frustrated face. Enjolras took his friend by the elbow and pulled him backwards down the street, and Eponine followed silently behind them until they had all rounded the corner and were safe from any soldiers. Marius glared at the direction from where they came and then at his best friends before turning and silently heading down the street towards where he currently resided.  
  
"Thank you, Enjolras." With an appreciative nod, Eponine turned and followed Marius like a lost puppy.  
  
"Wait!" he tried to shout, but she was already rushing around the side of a building, leaving Enjolras watching her with a confused shake of his head before the other revolutionaries whisked him away towards the ABC Cafe, shouting for their leader. He smiled with pride at his friends and fellow rebels, doing his best to forget those mesmerizing brown eyes and the musical voice that spoke only three words. Three words that unsettled him more than any teacher's sermon or any cry of the French soldiers calling for revolutionary blood. Who was this girl who captivated him so much, especially when he had an uprising to lead?


	2. We Were Children Together

**Author's Note/Disclaimer:** Once again, as much as I'd love to own several of the characters, I do not. They all originally belong to Victor Hugo and his brilliance. Now that that's over, I just want to thank everyone for the views/kudos/review so far! I am glad y'all are liking it! Eponjolras will sail on! Without further ado, here's Chapter Deux! :D

Chapter 2 - We Were Children Together

Eponine found Marius in his room, grabbing his guns out of his trunk with annoyance written all over his face. She couldn't help the soft smile that crossed her lips as she watched him for a moment in silence.

"Marius, why are you living like this? I know your grandfather has money. You could have a better life. Why do you stay?" She said the last part sadly, knowing that would mean she wouldn't be seeing him every day. When she was younger, her family had some money from owning the inn, but now they are just as poor as the majority of society. The only thing Eponine had left was her horse, Bellamy, whom she truly cherished. Most days, Eponine walked around the streets in order to avoid having to take part in her father's thieving schemes or putting up with Montparnasse, a snake of a young man who always tried to sneak a peek in her dress.

"'Ponine," Marius used her nickname he gave her years ago as he stood and turned to face her, "I refuse to take anything I do not work for. If I did not earn it, why should it be mine?" Eponine's smile widened as she kept staring at him. "Besides, everyone I care about is right here. Enjolras, my friends from school...and you're always here to keep a smile on my face. Always teasing me about something or other."

"I've never thought of it that way," she replied quietly as he walked towards her and put a hand on her shoulder. With another smile, he moved past her and down the stairs, and she frowned at his back. "You don't even see..." she whispered so he couldn't hear her before following him outside into the sunny afternoon. She plastered a smile on her face and was about to tease him some more; however, his attention was solely on one person across the street, and Eponine moved towards him to take a closer look. It was a young woman with blonde hair tucked away in a bonnet, giving money to beggars with their dirty palms outstretched towards her. Eponine froze as she saw the look of pure love on Marius' face. He was falling in love with this stranger right in front of her. And the young woman was looking back at him with a growing smile of love on her own beautiful face.

Eponine's gaze fell to the ground, and she shook her head and closed her eyes tight against the restricting pain rising in her chest. She couldn't breathe, and she grabbed the nearest wall for support, willing the dizzy spell to pass. When she reopened her eyes, Montparnasse was standing in front of her with his usual condescending smirk. She glared at him, not wanting to deal with his taunting while her heart was being ripped to pieces.

"Your father is looking for ya," he sneered as he leaned towards her menacingly. She took a step back, her eyes narrowing as she kept him at a cautious distance.

"I'll be there in a moment," she replied crankily as she stole another look at Marius, who was ogling at the gorgeous blonde across the square. Montparnasse apparently did not like her answer, for he took a rough hold of her arm and forced her to walk alongside him to where her family was standing. She huffed in indignation but went along with him, knowing better than to fight it.

"Give it up," the young man whispered cruelly in her ear. "That Marius boy will never love you. You'll always be the little poor friend in his eyes. Just like your little friend, Enjolras." Instead of being angry or lashing out at him, she remained silent with tears stinging her eyes. Tightening her jaw, she held it in and looked away from him, simply shoving him away weakly and focusing her attention on her father. She felt like she was either about to faint or get sick, and she inwardly cursed Montparnasse for being right. The men in her life looked at her like a friend or a little sister and nothing more.

"Eponine, Montparnasse...take watch. This should be quick and easy money," Monsieur Thenardier was telling them before he disappeared into a tent-like structure. She stood away from the slimy young man who worked for her parents and glanced around her warily. As she did, her eyes caught on another handsome young man standing in the doorway of the ABC Cafe. And he was staring right back at her with a mixture of confusion and fascination. Enjolras. After a moment of quiet staring between them, she broke eye contact and glanced down at her feet, unsure of where the sudden nervousness and butterflies came from. Sure, her heart raced for that young man at one point in time years ago, but those feelings were long gone. That's what she repeatedly told herself daily after she realized he had forgotten about her until she finally believed it. He was too busy leading a revolution now to think about her, and she convinced herself that he deserved better anyway.

When she found the strength to look back up, she saw the feared Inspector Javert heading their way, and fast. She pulled open the tent and warned her parents that he was coming. She ducked back out of the tent and hid behind a wall, watching as Javert began to question everyone involved. The man her parents were trying to steal from grabbed the hand of the beautiful blonde from before and ran past. He called her by the name "Cosette," and Eponine froze.

"Cosette?" she asked almost inaudibly after they had vanished around a corner. So that was the blonde beauty who had Marius so enamored? Eponine hadn't seen her in many years, ever since they were children. And now it looks as though their roles in society had changed. A hand on her shoulder softly shook her out of her reverie. Shaking her head, she looked up into Marius' dazed face.

"Who was she?" he began. Eponine knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Why are you so excited? She's just another spoiled rich girl, probably. I don't know what you see in her," she replied bitterly, not wanting to tell him who she really was.

"'Ponine, find her. Please. I'll give you anything," he said as he tried to fish around his pocket for money. This angered her, and Eponine turned quickly to leave him with his fantasies. He took her arm in his hand, and she stopped for a moment to look back at him, her heart breaking again. He began to plead with her, telling her that when she searched for the stranger not to be seen by her father, or anyone else, for that matter. And then he took off without another word, and she watched him go before exhaling deeply and running a hand through her hair. Why didn't she run when she had the chance, before she agreed to help him find this love at first sight?

* * *

Enjolras was watching the alluring young woman standing there in the square, her dark eyes constantly glancing around her as if checking for someone specific. He was still surprised that she knew who he was, but he still had yet to know her name. He was usually the first one to remember names and faces. And then she was looking at him, and he remained motionless in his spot in the doorway. He felt guilty at being caught looking at her, but he didn't know whether to look away and pretend it never happened or keep the eye contact. After a moment, she made the decision for him and broke it, her eyes going elsewhere. He let out the breath that he didn't even realize he was holding and then saw the police coming down the street. He shrunk back into the cafe and hid his face, glancing out discreetly. He found himself unable to make out what they were saying and frowned in frustration.

"Enjolras!" A male voice startled him, and he whipped his head around, only to find his good friend Combeferre blinking at him with a bemused expression.

"The police are gone. It was just a small fight with the Thenardiers and a wealthy man," the student patted his shoulder once and then cocked his head to one side. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. I'm fine," Enjolras answered as he straightened up and nodded stiffly, waiting until Combeferre had moved away to sigh and move back to the doorway just in time to see Marius talking to the brunette girl. She seemed to be angry at him, but then Marius told her something that clearly affected her. Enjolras saw her upset face staring after Marius while he walked away towards the cafe, and Enjolras' frown deepened to one of concern.

"Marius. The girl you were just speaking to? Who is she?" he inquired just as his friend walked into the cafe. The young man smiled at him in return and then back out at the street. The girl turned in the opposite direction and sped around a corner, seemingly on a mission.

"Eponine. We have been friends since childhood. Don't you remember?" Marius raised a brow at him, amused. "She's the one who accidentally almost trampled you with her horse when we were younger." Enjolras' expression slowly changed to recognition and something akin to laughter. Marius was slightly taken aback, as it was rare to see his normally stoic friend laugh these days.

"Yes! I remember her now. She seemed so carefree and happy. She apologized at least ten times before I could even get a word in." His mouth quirked in a half-smile before he realized what he was saying and doing. In a second, he had an unreadable stare back on his features as he gazed around him at his friends and followers who were all drinking and talking amongst each other. "A lot has changed since then. Happiness is a hard thing to come by these days," he recovered with a determined clear of his throat.

"That is true, especially for revolutionaries who long for a better France. However, I think that when you do find happiness, you should hold onto it with everything you've got, especially since the times have grown as dark as they have," Marius replied with a kind smile, clapping a hand on his friend's shoulder before heading to the keg of alcohol and leaving Enjolras alone with his many thoughts. Watching Marius pour himself a drink, he tried to organize his thoughts for his rallying speech at the Friends of ABC meeting that evening. Nonetheless, his indifferent appearance softened minute by minute as he envisioned a giggling girl sitting on a handsome grey horse and tossing her brown hair around.

" _I'm so sor-" she began to say, but he put up a hand to stop her._

" _You've already said that nine times," A fourteen year old Enjolras smiled calmly, even though his heart was pounding a mile a second._

" _Can't I say it ten times?"_

" _Only if you want to sound annoying."_

" _Fair enough. I'm Eponine, and my horse is Bellamy," she introduced, putting out her hand to shake. He reached up and took it in his, liking how soft her hand was in his._

" _Bonjour, Eponine. I'm Enjolras," he returned the favor, his gaze never leaving her face. She smiled right back at him gently, the dimples in her cheeks prominent. He was pleasantly caught off guard by them, thinking they were delightful and fit perfectly on her face._

" _Are you sure you're all right?" she asked him worriedly, but he just laughed it off._

" _Yes. I'm fine!" he told her truthfully, realizing their hands were still joined. They locked eyes again, both of their smiles widening._

Enjolras' face softened at the memory, remembering times when he was still untroubled and young. Eponine...he now knew exactly who she was. Why did it take him so long to remember her face, particularly when it was one of his favorite childhood memories? It worried him that he could easily forget such happy memories in his past because the unpleasant experiences of the present kept taking their place. Everyone believed him to be incapable of love, and perhaps they were right. He was beginning to forget what it felt like to care about people. He was beginning to become somewhat of a "marble statue," and it unnerved him.


	3. Stirring the Blood in Their Veins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eponine and Enjolras speak amongst talks of rebellion and puppy love.

Author's Note/Disclaimer: Oh my goodness, my dear readers and loyal fans! I am back from a year long hiatus! I am so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, but my real life was crazy! Anyways, I'm back and writing is at an all time high, so expect quicker and better updates from me! I own no characters and none of the Les Mis story, just my AU ideas that I put to paper for all of you to see! Also, in the movie, the revolution storyline takes place over a few days, but I am stretching it out for the purpose of my story! Enjoy! Read, review, give me love! Here's Chapter Trois of our darling Eponjolras!

Chapter 3: Stirring the Blood in Their Veins

Eponine...She was still running through the revolutionary's mind hours later, but he knew he had to focus on their important cause. His country, his friends, and his family were at stake. And it didn't help that Marius was almost completely useless in his lovesick daze. He couldn't stop babbling about blonde hair and a breathtaking smile. Many of the men were jokingly rolling their eyes and laughing about it, yet Enjolras remained silent for fear of being hypocritical to himself. Raking a hand through his curly hair, he sighed loudly and stared hard at the papers on the table, willing an answer to show itself to him.

"Enj, the way to save France is not going to magically appear on that paper in the next few seconds." He turned with a small smile as one of his closer friends and medical student, Joly, stood next to him with an amused grin. Joly always seemed to read his mind, especially when he was troubled. And he was one of the only people who was allowed to call Enjolras by his rare nickname.

"I know. Anything is worth a try once," he replied good-naturedly, accepting the cup of water his friend offered him. He didn't drink alcohol often, as he preferred to remain sober so he could concentrate on his work, and Joly knew that from spending many nights studying for classes with him and their other friends.

"I can agree with you on that." Joly took a sip of his brandy and laughed before they fell into companionable silence. Enjolras finally forced himself to study the plans and the map of where each group of revolutionaries would be stationed in the city.

"Now, the barricades need to be placed at areas where we can build them high and use many people to protect them. No narrow streets," he instructed the other students. Everyone heard his serious, businesslike tone and quieted down, gathering around to listen to him. He had a way of captivating an entire crowd just by speaking one word.

"Luc said he will lead the barricade nearest to his home. They have a decent amount of ammo and guns," Combeferre informed their leader as he pointed to a specific spot on the map. Enjolras nodded at him and glanced around at every face standing at the table.

"Men, the time for our revolution is so close that I can feel the air changing..." he began a mini-speech, but he stopped when he saw his friend and fellow student Grantaire drinking his third glass of wine and laughing about something to himself. With a frustrated scowl, Enjolras moved over to him, took the wine from his hand, and set it on the table, staring at him. Grantaire's smile faded quickly.

"We cannot lose focus. Stop drinking. Listen to what I am saying," Enjolras scolded before turning away to keep talking about the barricades. However, his attention was diverted shortly afterwards by more laughter. He had to restrain himself from tossing his cup at his friends before he looked back at them. They were all looking at Marius, whose face proved that he was not paying any attention to anything Enjolras had said. His mind was obviously still on that girl from the square, as he was smiling wide and staring off into space. Grantaire and Prouvaire were laughing and teasing him, and he laughed along with them. Joly exchanged an 'Are you kidding me?!' look with Enjolras, who simply shook his head.

"She was there, right in front of me, and then the Thenardiers were being questioned by the police...and then she was gone when the crowd cleared..." Marius spoke as though it was all a part of his favorite dream. Enjolras heard the name Thenardier, and his head snapped up sharply. That last name still left a bitter taste in his mouth because of the innkeepers and their gang. He felt horrible for Eponine being born into such a wicked family.

"Love? Is it true? Marius, in love? I never thought I'd see that happen," Grantaire smiled appreciatively as he drank more of his wine and poured some for his friends.

"But we are talking of Marius," Courfeyrac interjected. "I'd be more shocked if Enjolras was the one in love! That seems more impossible!" He clapped a hand on his leader's shoulder with a playful grin, laughing and moving back over to where the wine was. There were a few laughs and words of agreement, much to Enjolras' chagrin. They were teasing and meant no harm, yet the words still affected him. Once again, his "marble statue" persona was taking over who he wished he could really be. He tried his best to hide his wince and tightened his jaw instead, refusing to allow thoughts of Eponine to return to his mind for the moment. He had to lead these men, and in order to do that, his head had to be clear and dedicated.

"Why do you have to be so serious, Enjolras?" Grantaire continued. "The revolution can wait for one night. Drink, laugh, have fun!"

"I must be serious, Monsieur Grantaire, because you refuse to be," Enjoras answered him, looking directly into his face and raising a brow. All of the men stopped joking with him and looked at their feet, ashamed. "This revolution is not so that we can drink and have a good time with the women in town. We are fighting for our rights, for our freedom. We are fighting to survive! Our world is full of tyrants, beggars, false criminals, and revolutionaries like us who need to change all of those things. We must fight to change France!" His men were shouting their agreements and throwing up their fists, and he smiled at them proudly.

"Vive la France! Vive la France!" Everyone was yelling as they all took a swig of whatever they were drinking and resumed staring at their maps.

"Enjolras, you were not there," Marius walked over to him. "She was beautiful. The moment I saw her, I felt like I could not breathe. My world suddenly had meaning. Have you ever felt like that?" As soon as he said that, Marius could have sworn he saw Enjolras' stoic expression soften slightly.

"Have I ever felt love at first glance? No," Enjolras stated in a firm tone.

"But what about..." Marius began to argue.

"You're not a child anymore, Marius. We are in the middle of planning what could possibly turn into a war, and you need to grow up." Marius' shoulders dropped in wounded disappointment as Enjolras answered him coolly and turned away. He waited until Marius had left him alone to close his eyes and exhale deeply. He immediately felt guilty for what he had told his best friend, especially since the first thing that had come into his mind after Marius had spoken was  _her_. Eponine. It had not been true love at first sight, though.

A whole summer eight years ago was what had captivated him. He spent an entire summer getting to know the young Thenardier girl before her parents had practically ripped her away from him, and he had never seen her again until today. That was probably why he had ordered himself to forget about her. It was too difficult to think about the loss he had felt when he was threatened to stay away from her, so it had been his best defense mechanism when he was younger. And now she had returned to his life, right before he was about to help start a revolution against his country's ruler. Sometimes, he truly disliked coincidences.

* * *

Eponine made her way through the winding streets back to the cafe, where she knew Marius would be waiting for an answer about his new beloved, Cosette. The things she did for the people she cared about, no matter how much it hurt her. It took her a few hours to find the answers Marius was looking for, and part of that was Eponine's hesitation at giving him the way to find Cosette. How could he fall in love with another woman without meeting her first? Eponine had always been there, ever since they were children together. She had seen him at his best and his worst, known his family and friends, knew every detail about him. Perhaps she was being selfish, but she couldn't help but feel that it was unfair. On the other hand, it might be her fault that she had placed herself in the friend spot to begin with.

So here she was, the sun already set in the sky as she turned the last corner to her destination, the moonlight on the street lighting the way for her. Before she reached the door, she stopped and looked up into the open second story window and saw Marius and Enjolras arguing over something. With a furrowed brow, she watched them for a moment and wondered what could the best friends have disagreed on. The young brunette moved into the cafe slowly, still unsure of whether or not she really wanted to go through with telling the love of her life where to find his new love. The cafe owner, Madame Hucheloup, nodded a greeting to her with a soft smile as she walked in and looked around at the revolutionaries studying maps and preparing weapons.

She walked to the stairs and took a deep breath before starting up one stair at a time. The sounds of the men planning, cleaning guns, and speaking of fighting in the cafe were all around her, but she tried her best to block it out. At the middle of the stairs, she froze when she heard Enjolras scolding Marius for loving Cosette. Looking at the curly-haired man of her past, she tried her best not to smile. At least she wasn't the only one who disapproved of Marius' decision. Marius looked away and Enjolras' own expression fell to one of heavy thoughts and slight guilt. Tilting her head to the side, she gazed at him for a long moment until a voice cut through the silent air.

"'Ponine!" Her head snapped to the other side quickly when Marius yelled for her, her attention redirected to the real reason why she came there. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Enjolras' eyes look up quickly to stare at her. Shaking her head to clear any excess thoughts, she moved automatically up the rest of the stairs towards her best friend, as if she was being controlled by someone else. Marius met her at the top of the stairs, his expression hopeful as his eyes searched her face for any sign of good or bad news. "Did you find her? My Cosette?" Marius asked her hurriedly. She glanced over at Enjolras, whose eyes never left her face, and he shook his head once as if to say, "Please don't tell him anything." Grimacing, she closed her eyes for a second before reopening them to stare at Marius.

"Yes. I know where she lives," she replied without thinking further on it. She could've sworn she heard Enjolras groan in frustration, but she kept her focus on Marius, who smiled wide.

"All right. Let me get my coat. And then we will go. I must see her tonight." And with that, he disappeared to go grab his things, and she exhaled, disappointed in herself. Not even a moment later, she felt a hand at her elbow, tugging her away from the crowd into a corner before she could protest.

"Why would you give him hope?" Enjolras inquired with a half-intense glare at her as he held on to her elbow. She stared at him with a tightened jaw, as if she was holding back tears.

"Why would you give him none? He's your best friend. Doesn't he deserve to be happy?" she responded.

"Eponine," he spoke her name for the first time in eight years, and she was taken aback. He remembered her. She stepped back, her gaze wide and disbelieving. He swallowed hard, watching her reaction to her name being spoken. "I need him to focus on the revolution. This is more important than any feelings he may have for someone. Especially a woman he does not know. Love makes men weak," he continued, clearing his throat and straightening his body up. She raised a brow at him and wrenched her arm from his light grasp.

"I know the revolution is important. You've made that quite clear, Enjolras. But that is why we all need happiness. And love. Love does not weaken the revolution. It fuels it." Enjolras stared at her, confused. What did she mean by that? "Why do you think you make a difference in this fight against France? Because you love your people...your friends, your family, your cause...it's love that gives you the strength to fight for them." He was floored by her response. This young woman was quite intelligent, when she was given the chance to be. Her family probably squelched any chance of her making a difference in society with that bright mind.

"Eponine..." Enjolras repeated her name in a whisper when she was done, causing her to look at her hands and fidget with her dress nervously. "And what do you love enough to fight for?" That question surprised her, and she stared back up into his face, her brown eyes softening at him. His own face relaxed visibly in response to hers, and she could've sworn he was about to smile. After a brief pause, she opened her mouth to reply, but Marius rushed up at that instant.

"'Ponine...we must find Cosette, please..." he begged, a lovestruck glaze over his entire face.

"Yes. Of course. Good night, Enjolras..." she finished the conversation with one more look, this time apologetic, before turning away and leading Marius down the stairs as quickly as possible. She needed to get away from this man. Why did he have to ask that question? It was unsettling to her, mostly because she didn't think of Marius right away. Before, she would've said his name in a heartbeat. So why, all of a sudden, was she so unsure? She must've just been too anxious to form a proper response to Enjolras. He was quite an intense fellow, so perhaps she was just nervous around him and her thoughts became a jumbled mess.

"Good night...Eponine," Enjolras said quietly after her, watching her until the last possible second when she disappeared down the stairs. In just one conversation with her, his perspective on his life and the way he handled the revolution was challenged and brought many questions into his mind. If all of what she said was true, then perhaps he wasn't the marble statue he and others believed himself to be. Love was there inside of him. He just had to dig deep enough to find it and use it.


	4. No One Like Him Anywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note/Disclaimer: The characters of Les Miserables do not belong to me but to their rightful owner Victor Hugo, as well as the folks who created the 2012 movie! Thank you for the love so far! Remember that I have changed things a bit and stretched out the timeline for the story's purposes! It only gets more intense from here! ENJ-oy!

Chapter 4: No One Like Him Anywhere

Eponine stood with her back against the cold stone wall, chewing on her lip distractedly as Marius and Cosette made puppy dog eyes at each other for the fourth night in a row. She vaguely heard them giggle about something trivial, and almost rolled her eyes when they repeated for the sixth time how much they adore each other, even though they'd only known each other for a few days. Another overly sweet laugh from Cosette made her actually roll her eyes, and she pushed herself off of the wall and pace back and forth out of the lovebirds' eyesight. Ever since she was confronted a few nights prior by Enjolras, she'd been frustrated. Her thoughts have been many and only growing stronger, and she was curious as to how that was. She usually didn't have to think about anything serious. And even when she tried, her father always did something to squelch her ideas.

" _Love makes men weak..."_ That deep voice echoed in her head, and she bit her lip again, pushing her hand through her hand and holding back a groan of annoyance. The look on his face when she argued with him was one of both shock and awe. As though he was seeing her for the first time. And that in turn sent her mind reeling with thoughts she could never afford to think. She heard Marius call for her, and she snapped herself back into reality before turning around to face her best friend.

"What is it?" she asked him as she plastered a smile on her face. He wrapped her up in a tight hug, and she allowed herself to take in his scent of mixed spices from an earlier dinner before he released her, and she was alone again with herself and her thoughts.

"Thank you, dear 'Ponine. Cosette is my angel. And now I must go. So much to do." With another hug and a huge grin, he left her there, jogging away with a lighter step in his feet. She stared after him a long moment and heard the door to Cosette's home shut, and she knew she was truly alone on the street now. She hung her head, leaning against the wall and blocking out the pain she felt. When did her life become one giant stab in her heart?

"Hussy! Get off our street!" A male voice called out, and she glanced up, startled. Her father and his gang of miscreants came storming down the street. Monsieur Thenardier slowed a bit when he realized that it was his daughter, and his friends snickered a bit. Montparnasse eyed her up and down with predatory eyes, and she glared back at him.

"'Eponine...what are you doing out so late?" her father asked her, taking her by the elbow.

"I needed the fresh air..." she replied, trying to shake loose. "What are you doing here?"

"We can finally rob Valjean while he sleeps. We do not need you. You need to go home. Now," he replied matter-of-factly. Her gaze wavered to the home of Marius' new love, and she knew that neither Marius nor herself would ever forgive her if she did nothing to stop it.

"No," she took her hand and put it on his arm, squeezing it. "The only people who live here are an old man and a little girl. Leave them alone. They've done no wrong to you."

"Eponine...I'm not asking. Go home," her father warned her, pushing her away from him roughly. Without even thinking, she screamed out loud to warn Cosette and her father and backed away, trying to alert the rest of the street. Monsieur Thenardier rounded on her, but she kicked him in the shin. He backhanded her across the face, making her gasp and hold her cheek as everyone began to scatter, hearing the sound of hooves on the street around the corner. Eponine ran for her life, picking up her skirts and gasping for breath, panicking. Her cheek stung from the force of her father's strike, but she was glad that Cosette and her father were safe for now.

"Damn girl, growing a conscience..." A hand reached out from the darkness and grabbed hold of her hair, yanking her fast into the shadows of an alleyway. She started to fight back but was slammed back into the wall behind them. Montparnasse's sneer appeared in front of her, and she glared hatefully at him.

"Get off...let me go, 'Parnasse..." she snapped, her arm shooting out at his face. He deflected her hit with a smirk on his face.

"Was that supposed to hurt, 'Ponine?" he mocked her, laughing dryly as he pressed her back with his own body. "You ruined your father's plans...he's not going to be very happy with you..."

"And you really think I care?" she shot back challengingly. She was awarded with another slap, this time against her mouth. A second later, she tasted blood and realized that he split her lip.

"You will care soon...I was supposed to get a fourth of that money, and now you gave us away." The look he gave her sent a shiver of apprehension down her spine, and she swallowed hard. "And you're going to pay for every penny I lost...I just hope you're worth it."

"Like hell you are," she thrashed about, trying to scream again before his dirty hand covered her mouth. He smirked coldly, his hand roaming up and down her chemise and skirt as she squirmed against him. The scoundrel leaned into her and kissed her square on the lips, even as she pushed at him with all of her might. His lips hovered at her ear as he whispered that she couldn't do anything to stop him, and then he was kissing her neck. She tried not to gag, disgusted at the man who held onto her. Tears stung the backs of her eyes, but she tried to think straight and stay strong.

She got her chance when he took out his small knife and started to fumble with her chemise and slammed her knee into his gut. As he fell to the ground, his hand gripping her top ripped it a bit, the knife catching her exposed arm, and then she was free. She ran into the street once more, the tears falling down her cheeks as she escaped. The injured brunette didn't even know where to go. She just ran. The breath in her chest was painful after a few minutes, and she had to stop, falling hard against a building with a cry of both pain and exhaustion. Her back skidded down the wall as rain began to pour from the sky. She didn't even care about the rain soaking through her skin when she sank into a sitting position, curling into herself as her sobs took over her body.

* * *

"Twelve! Yes! Ha!" Enjolras sighed and glanced over as his friend Grantaire shouted in triumph over his win in dice.

"That's because you cheated!" Combeferre smiled, but Grantaire shrugged and folded his arms expectantly. His other friends laughed and threw their money at him playfully as he collected it and then went about drinking more wine. The rebel leader stood away from them but still close enough to hear everything they were saying. He was glad that his friends were having a good time for once in a long time, and he was almost tempted to join in. However, he had a revolution to help lead. He walked over to the map and looked at it once more before looking over at his friends.

He wished he could be that carefree, like he was when he was a child. Those days of summer when he'd chase Eponine around the streets, laughing and speaking nonsense. He grew up since then, though. He saw the horrors of the French government and would defend his city and his people with everything he could. Eponine was right when she told him that love did not make him weak. It made him stronger. He wanted to find her so he could thank her for those words, but he hadn't seen her since that night four days ago. He found it strange that she hadn't shown up, as she is always in or around the Cafe nowadays.

All other thoughts were pushed away when Joly burst into the Cafe, searching for someone with worry etched on his face. When his eyes fell on Enjolras, he purposefully strode towards him, and it caused Enjolras' heart to beat faster. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. He tightened his jaw and straightened up, putting down his water and meeting his friend halfway.

"Enj, you need to see this," he began somberly, confirming Enjolras' fear that something was wrong. Everyone watched him as he clapped Enjolras on the back and nodded his head in the direction of the door. Enjolras nodded in return, his face grim and preparing for whatever he was about to see and followed him outside. He shielded himself against the downpour of rain that hit him, and Joly led him over to someone curled up against a nearby wall. Whoever it was was shivering uncontrollably and looked as though they had been out in the rain far too long.

"Madameoiselle?" Joly asked softly as he knelt down. "I don't know how long she's been out here, but she needs medical attention." There was no answer, and Enjolras knelt by her side as well, his hand reaching out to move back the hair that was shielding the stranger's face from view. He looked at the bruised face with a sense of dread, his heart tugging painfully. Joly froze beside him, his expression turning to one of recognition and sadness.

"Eponine..." Enjolras whispered in fear, his hand brushing her cheek slightly. She moved weakly, cradling her arm, and he looked down to see blood. He cursed to himself and looked at Joly, who felt concern for his dear friend when he saw how scared he was. He rarely saw Enjolras shaken up by anything. "Joly, help me get her somewhere safe." He nodded when Enjolras spoke up suddenly. Enjolras took off his own coat and draped it around her, and they lifted her up carefully.

"Where can we take her?" Enjolras asked him as they walked as quickly as possibly without hurting her further. She moaned in pain, mumbling incoherently as her head lolled from side to side. He looked down at her with his heart aching. So this is what was happening while she was gone for four days...

"She can stay with me. I can help her. She'll be safe with me, I promise," his friend responded. They arrived at Joly's home a short time later and hurried to the guest bedroom. Laying her on the bed and covering her with a blanket, Enjolras stood there as Joly moved around quickly, gathering up his medical supplies. Enjolras' eyes never left Eponine's shivering form. He pulled up the nearest chair and sat, getting ready for a long and sleepless night by her bedside.

"Enj..." Joly spoke up gently, putting his hand on his leader's shoulder comfortingly. "You don't have to stay. Nothing's going to happen to her."

"I'm not leaving. I need to know who did this to her. When she wakes up, she needs a familiar face so she feels safe," he answered fiercely, his hand moving to touch her beautiful yet broken face, and his fingers lingered there even as Joly sighed and began to work. For the first time in his life, he had never felt so helpless.


	5. Why Regret What Cannot Be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note/Disclaimer: I've been in a huge writing mood lately, especially for these two adorable revolutionaries. Eponjolras is one of my favorite OTPs. I guess all of those Youtube videos and tumblr posts tagging them isn't exactly stopping my muse, either...hehe! Okay, anyway, you know the drill. I own no one. I just write an alternate universe of the Les Miserables story. :) I hope y'all like this new chapter, though it's light on action, but heavy on sad and wonderful fluff...enjoy!

Chapter 5: Why Regret What Cannot Be?

Enjolras' head snapped up from where it had started to droop heavily onto his shoulder after a hand shook his arm. His eyes popped open, alert and intelligent as he glanced around at his surroundings. Joly stood there with new bandages, a light smirk and a raised brow apparent on his face. Enjolras sighed and relaxed, shaking out his curly hair before Joly sat on the bed with the unconscious form of Eponine.

"Any change to her condition?" Joly asked his close friend, whose eyes found their way to gaze upon the brunette's lovely face once more.

"No. She hasn't woken yet," Enjolras stated disappointedly, his shoulders hunching as he leaned his elbows on his knees and rested his chin in them. Joly nodded and began to unwrap the bandages around her arm to redress the wound. It wasn't life-threatening, and she was lucky that no infection had spread. Her shivering decreased in the middle of the night after she was surrounded by blankets and candles to help increase her body temperature. However, her bruises looked ugly across her cheek and lip, and it made Enjolras furious. The man who hurt her was in for a rude surprise if he ever got ahold of him, for Enjolras was pretty sure that he knew exactly who it was.

"Let me know if she shows signs of waking up," Joly spoke, patting his shoulder once after he was done cleaning her up a bit and wrapping fresh bandages around the knife wound on her arm. Enjolras gave a slight nod, picking up one of Joly's books from the floor and opening it, intending to use this time wisely. If all he did was sit there and worry, he'd lose himself and his mind, and it needed to be sharper and more focused than ever before at this point in time. France was on the verge of revolution. There was no time to slack off and become lazy in his work or mind.

"I know this love, that sovereign of hearts, that soul of our souls; yet it never cost me more than a kiss and twenty kicks on the backside. How could this beautiful cause produce in you an effect so abominable." He began to read aloud out of habit, as he always read his books aloud at home or at university, to keep both his tongue and intelligence sharp. A smile spread slowly across his lips as he read the brilliant words, truly enjoying the book. Even when he was younger, he adored reading. It always took him away into another world where he could escape reality for a moment and pretend that he was free from the nightmares going on in the streets around him.

"It is love; love, the comfort of the human species, the preserver of the universe, the soul of all sentient beings, love, tender love," A soft and hesitant female voice continued for him from the bed. His head snapped up and he closed the book when he saw Eponine's eyes open and staring at him softly. A relieved smile spread across his face as he scooted his chair closer.

"Eponine! How are you feeling?" he asked immediately, his concern still apparent.

"Can you keep reading to me? I could listen to Voltaire all day..." she sighed wistfully, her voice hoarse but growing stronger by the moment. Enjolras' expression softened as he relaxed back into his chair and nodded.

"I will keep reading, as soon as Joly takes a look at you," he replied, calling for his friend to come back. A minute later, Joly came into the bedroom and was visibly pleased to see her in a conscious state.

"M'lady, it is always good to see a patient awake. It means the worst is over," Joly reassured her. She looked away from him, staring instead at her fingers threading through each other awkwardly. The men noticed a deep red rushing up her neck and into her face. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

"No...I'm just not used to being called a lady," she answered truthfully, shrugging. Enjolras' brow furrowed, and he almost reached out to her sympathetically. He felt terrible that she was treated almost like garbage by her family. She did not seem like she was one of them, by any means. Joly looked at her sadly and sat on the bed, giving her a quick once over to make sure she was getting better. He touched the bruises on her face gently, but she still flinched away from his hand and winced, her eyes squeezing shut.

"Eponine," Enjolras spoke soothingly, taking her hand in his. "It's all right. You're safe here." It took her a moment before she was calm enough to reopen her eyes and glance at a patient Joly.

"I am sorry, Monsieur Joly," she told him. "Thank you for everything you have done for me so far." He smiled at her, bopped her nose playfully with his finger, and stood up, leaving her alone with Enjolras. She looked at their hands joined together and sighed, leaning back against the pillows once more. He watched her without moving or speaking, letting her use his hand and arm to move herself backwards into a comfortable position.

"Voltaire?" she pleaded slightly, taking a deep inhale of breath. He nodded with a chuckle and released her hand so he could open the book on his lap. She fell silent as he began to read, intently hanging onto every word he spoke in his deep, enthusiastic voice. Every now and then he would steal a glimpse at her from the corner of his eye and notice how enthralled she was by his reading. His somber mood lightened at the fact that he was brightening her mood with books. When he read a particular passage, he was surprised when she laid her hand over his. Glancing up at her as he paused, he realized that her expression was no longer happy.

"What's wrong, m'lady?" he asked her in concern.

"I usually skip over this part...it hurts too much to read," she explained, keeping her gaze down at her lap.

"Pardon me for being blunt, but what happened two nights ago? Before we found you..." he spoke. She looked up at him finally, a fierce look flaring up in them and taking him by surprise.

"My father was trying to rob the house of an old friend..." she halfway lied. "I couldn't let that happen..."

"So he's the one who did all of this to you?" She was startled by his change in demeanor. Instead of the soothing man that had been sitting there calmly, he stood up and began to pace, his brows furrowed and his expression furious.

"No..." he stopped at her reply with confusion. "Only one of these bruises came from his hand...when I ran away, my father's snake Montparnasse cornered me and...I fought back."

"Good," the curly-haired young man said, softer this time when he saw how upset she was. He sat next to her again. "Let that snake slither back into his hole." Eponine nodded once, letting out a long sigh of pent up frustration.

"I got away when I could, but his knife caught my arm, and I ran until I couldn't anymore...where did you find me?" They stared at each other for a moment.

"Near the Cafe Musain," he responded.

"Thank you," she whispered, not knowing what else to do. Now it was his turn to fidget and look away. He didn't look back at her until he felt her fingers brush his own, and then they were staring at each other again.

"You're welcome. I couldn't let you stay there on the street," he stated reasonably.

"Yes, you could have."

"Eponine..."

"Everyone else would ha..."

"No!" His response was loud, silencing her. Her eyes followed him as he stood up again and stared down at her. "Damn it, Eponine...why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make yourself believe that you do not deserve to live a better life and be happy," he answered her. She closed her mouth and thought about it for a moment.

"That's how I grew up...I was not raised in a house like yours. I did not go to university. I had no option on how I wanted to live my life," she tried her best to shrug it off, but Enjolras knew better.

"Eppie...since when should you ever listen to your father? Look at who he is..." She almost smiled at that. Enjolras remembered his childhood nickname for her? It felt strange to have anyone call her something other than her real name, "hussy," or something less appropriate.

"I know who my father is...and that's why I am afraid of him," she said simply, wrapping the blankets around herself.

"You do not need to ever feel afraid of his gang again, Eppie...as long as you have Les Amis de L'ABC, we will not let anything happen to you. I promise." When he was telling her this, he had taken his place at her side again and looked directly into her eyes with a serious frown. Her face softened, and she attempted a smile, but inside she still felt some doubt.

"Thank you, Enjolras," she nodded gratefully and leaned back against the pillows once more. She was weary again.

"Sleep, Eponine..." She began to close her already drooping eyes, but she caught the last part of his sentence before she fell asleep. "I'll be here when you wake up." He stared at her for a moment with a small smile on his face before he turned around to see Joly watching him, a huge knowing grin spreading across his face. Folding his arms, Joly laughed softly.

"Thank you, Enjolras," he teased playfully, tapping his good friend on his shoulder. The revolutionary leader laughed along with him and then shooed him out of the room, following him out. The two men moved into another room, where food was waiting for them.

"My lovely lady cooked for us. It's not much, but she told me that she will make a little for when Eponine is ready to eat," Joly spoke as they sat to eat. The two of them ate in companionable silence, only speaking with an occasional comment on the barricade and medical plans. When they had finished their meals, they cleaned up the table and got ready to sit down for a more serious talk.

"The barricade on La Rue du Bout du Monde will be one of our strongest. We need to make sure we place the military trained men there to hold it down," Enjolras started with a thoughtful frown.

"And where will we focus the medical supplies?" Joly asked. Just as Enjolras was about to reply, however, they heard a scream coming from the bedroom. His heart hammering in his chest, Enjolras ran towards the sound, Joly hot on his tail. They half toppled into the bedroom and saw Eponine sitting up, her eyes wide and unfocused as she looked around in a panic.

"What's wrong, Eponine?" Enjolras asked her, breathing heavily as he moved towards the bed. Joly remained behind at the doorframe to watch them, silent and grim. As soon as her chocolate eyes found him, immediate relief seemed to flood through her, and she calmed down. He sat on the bed and placed his hand over hers.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to alarm Monsieur Joly or you. Bad dreams wake me up often," she replied, nodding gratefully at the physical contact of their hands. Her heartbeat was already starting to slow. He glared at their hands, hating her father at that moment. Glancing back at Joly, he spoke to Eponine.

"I'll be right back. Everything is all right," he told her as he stood up. "Try to relax until we return." After he saw her nod once, he walked out of the room, and Joly followed him.

"Where are you going?" Joly asked. Enjolras stopped and turned to face him.

"Nowhere. I just needed to ask you if there's anything you can give her that will help her sleep easier," was the reply. Joly thought for a moment.

"Perhaps some valerian can help her sleep. I'll have to go pick some up from the apothecary, though," he responded.

"Will you?" Enjolras asked him with worry etched across his already hardened features. Not wishing to further upset his friend and leader, Joly put his hand on his shoulder.

"My friend, don't worry. You need to keep focus on the barricades. Let me worry about Madamoiselle Eponine. I'll be back soon." And with that, he released Enjolras and hurried out of the house. Enjolras turned and headed back into the bedroom, raising a brow when he found Eponine reading Voltaire. He leaned silently against the doorframe and watched her for awhile, smiling to himself when he heard her sounding out words aloud. When one was giving her particular trouble, he moved to the bed and looked over her shoulder.

"Ridiculous," he helped her as he took a spot next to her on the bed. He pointed to the beginning of the word and moved his finger slowly below the word as he said it again. "Ri-dic-u-lous."

"Ri-dic-u-lous...ridiculous," she repeated him, trying to memorize the word's pronunciation and how it looked on the page. She smiled triumphantly and looked back, about to say thank you; however, she paused when she saw just how close their faces were when she looked at him. His eyes, soft a few seconds ago, now gazed into hers intensely, but it wasn't the same intensity as when he gave a speech to rally the revolutionaries or when he spoke of France and its society. This look was one she'd never seen before on him. Neither of them knew what to say, but their hands clasped together gently.

Enjolras felt his heart pounding in his chest, and he hoped she couldn't hear it. Being so close to her was both sensational and unsettling, as he'd never truly felt like this around other women. He'd never lost his heart to anyone or anything but France. Yet, when he stared at this girl, he found himself unable to stop when he moved his free hand to her cheek and stroked his thumb across her skin. He noticed her eyelids flutter once, and the marble statue leaned in towards her out of pure instinct, his heart telling him to stop thinking for once. Eponine was shaking, and her eyes began to close as she felt his breath on her lips.

"Madamoiselle Epo...oh!" They snapped back into reality and pulled away before their lips could touch. Eponine's eyes opened wide, and she blushed ten different reds while Enjolras cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. He mentally cursed Joly's fiancée for interrupting them. "I am so sorry! I was just wondering if Eponine was hungry..." Musichetta stared at her hands with a secretive smile.

"I...uhm..." Eponine's gaze never wavered from Enjolras' face. His eyes had darkened with an unreadable expression. She was disappointed and extremely confused at what had almost happened. Was Enjolras actually about to kiss her? She never thought that anyone in a million years, most of all Enjolras, would want to kiss her. She tried to make up an excuse or chalk it up to an overactive imagination. "I'm not quite hungry as of yet, but thank you for the offer," she spoke quietly, barely audible. Musichetta nodded and left them alone again, practically running away to leave them in their privacy once again. The silence in the room was thick and nervous with pent up energy as they looked at each other again.

"Eppie," he started, unsure of how to finish. She waited for him to say more, noticing how their hands were still joined together, though their heads weren't as close as before. He let go after a long moment and stood up, tightening his jaw and glancing down the hall wearily. "You are picking up the words quite well. I'm going to go check on Joly." All she could do was nod and follow him out of the room with her eyes when he left her., frowning when he raked his hand through his hair. She placed her hand on her cheek where his finger had been and then glanced down at the page of the book she had been reading.

"This ridiculous weakness is perhaps one of our more stupid melancholy propensities, for is there anything more stupid than to be eager to go on carrying a burden which one would gladly throw away, to loathe one's very being and yet to hold it fast, to fondle the snake that devours us until it has eaten our hearts away?" She tried to hold back the tears in her eyes as she reread those lines over and over again, that frustratingly wonderful curly-haired man popping into her head.

"What is the matter with me?" she whispered aloud to no one in particular.


	6. Get Away from Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note/Disclaimer: It didn't take me as long to write Chapter 6 as some of my other chapters, and yet, it's the longest chapter I've written! So much inspiration the last few days! One again, the lovely characters here are Victor Hugo's creations. I've only sent them down a fluffier, AU path through the inner workings of my imagination! I hope y'all like the small intense scene I brought in, as well as my fluffball scenes where Enjonine are being adorkable!

Chapter 6: Get Away from Shadows

"You what?!" Joly's voice raised incredulously as he started to drop the plate he had been holding. Musichetta reached out and grabbed it before it could fall to the ground and glared at him, muttering under her breath at his clumsiness and walking away. He glanced at her sheepishly when she walked away but then fixed his eyes on the man in front of him. Enjolras stood staring out the window at the sunny day, his shoulders hunched and his hand at the base of his neck. He shook his head from side to side and let out a deep sigh that spoke more volumes than words did.

"I wasn't thinking," he replied simply, unable to look his friend in the eye.

"I told you to focus on the revolution, and what do you do? You throw yourself into the arms of a woman! A woman you have not seen in years, nonetheless! Enjo..." Joly began, but he stopped when Enjolras turned back to face him, the look in his eyes defensive and deeply troubled.

"That's not how it happened, Joly. I was simply helping her read."

"With your lips?!" Enjolras' face became unamused, his brow raising and his arms folding.

"Ha. Ha ha. You're hysterical," he retorted. "No. I was sitting next to her, helped her pronounce a word, she turned around to look at me, and I saw the look in her eyes. A look of complete joy I hadn't seen on her face in years. And I couldn't help it. I wanted to see how it felt, to feel something different for once! And with Eppie, it's easier...I'm not a piece of stone to her. She used to know me more than anyone...until her father stepped in and..." He was getting frustrated as he began to walk back and forth in the small room, his eyes flashing with about five different emotions at once. Joly watched him, his own face softening as he slowly started to understand. Musichetta turned around to smile at Enjolras, moving towards him and placing her hand on his arm to stop his movement.

"Enjolras...you care for Eponine...it's all right to say so," she spoke gently. He looked at her with a thoughtful frown.

"I can't...she's..." he said, appearing defeated as his head hung. "Love is...I have an entire country relying on me to keep focus."

"I saw the way you looked at her," she squeezed his arm in reply.

"As did I. Dear friend, I might know you better than anyone right now. You can fool all of your followers into thinking you do not feel, but I also grew up with you. I saw the two of you playing together as children. The last thing you are is a statue, especially to Eponine," Joly chimed in, leaning back against the wall.

"Then why are you so against the way we..." Enjolras wondered. It was Joly's turn to sigh, watching his lover as she left the room.

"You need to focus your mind elsewhere right now. Win the revolution, and you can play Romeo all you want," he interrupted.

"Joly...Romeo thought he lost Juliet, killed himself with poison, which in turn caused Juliet to kill herself in despair...that is a horrible analogy..." Enjolras let out a small chuckle, though it was mixed with horror at the thought of anyone dying because of him.

"I meant with the whole 'I love you and will proclaim my love for you outside of your balcony' thing," Joly tried not to laugh aloud, his amusement showing on his kind face. He knew that Enjolras understood him and was simply being difficult. That's the Enjolras he knew. The intelligent, thoughtful man who could rally troops with a single phrase.

"She's still asleep. It seems the valerian worked," Musichetta reported as soon as she returned, an affectionate smile on her face as she placed her hand on Joly's shoulder and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him softly. He wrapped an arm around her to keep her from falling. Even though it only lasted for a few seconds, Enjolras looked away and tried to mask the crestfallen wince on his face.

"Monsieur Enjolras..." He glanced back at Musichetta and forced a small yet pained smile. "Never let go of something that you love. Especially if it makes you a stronger person." Joly shot her a half glare of disapproval at first, which she ignored, but his look softened quickly to one of pure love after hearing her entire statement. Enjolras watched them and nodded once, glancing back at the room where Eponine was sleeping soundly for the first time in probably a long time.

"Now go, or you'll be late!" With a swift kiss to her love and a pat for Enjolras, she began to shoo them out the door. "I'll take good care of Eponine!"

"Late? For wha...damn, the meeting!" Enjolras almost smacked himself in the forehead. How could he almost forget about the revolution meeting tonight? Joly laughed and ran ahead, Enjolras right behind him as they sped down the street. Only a few moments later, they arrived at Cafe Musain, slowing their pace and walking inside, out of breath.

"I always win," Joly smirked proudly. Enjolras pushed at his shoulder with a laugh and smiled at all of his friends who stood there inside the cafe. They greeted him in a chorus of chants saying his name, and he nodded in return. Clapping a few of them on the shoulders, he headed towards their map on the table. He made a few changes here and there, silent as a graverobber while he worked. His men stood in growing confusion yet said nothing to him until he was finished.

"I had a couple of ideas while I was gone the past few days. We must use our strengths wisely while thinking of the barricades. We must place the best medical students near the larger barricades, where we will have more men in possible need of medical attention. The military men should be stationed at the barricade on La Rue du Bout du Monde. It's one of our largest strongholds and will hold longer. Those men can fight harder and longer than others can, and we must use that to our advantage." He motioned along the map to his friends and the leading men of their revolution. Each one listened diligently to him, only asking a few questions here and there.

"Enjolras, what of any women and children?" Courfeyrac asked him curiously, taking a sip of wine.

"Make sure they are far away from any barricades. They stay safe and out of the fighting," he reacted almost immediately, his tone alert and slightly bothered. Courfeyrac could've sworn his eyes showed a guarded ferocity for a moment, though it was most likely his imagination, for Enjolras quickly became his vigilant and calm self once more.

"Of course," Courfeyrac shifted where he stood, biting his fingernail and smiling a bit when he thought about his latest lover waiting for him to return home that evening.

"Enjolras seems quite focused today," Combeferre whispered to Joly, who shot a sideways glance at him. "What has him so riled?" Joly opened his mouth to answer but then closed it again, unsure of what to say. He thought for a moment and then shrugged.

"I stopped asking a long time ago. His cause and thoughts are his own, as long as he's ready to lead the people on revolution day," he provided the first answer that popped into his mind, which seemed to satisfy the second-in-command. Combeferre blinked a few times and then moved back to the map, bending over to study the new positions.

Eponine cracked one eye open, groaning when sunlight shot through the window and hit her in the face. Rotating her body around slowly, she faced the other wall and nestled deeper into the pillows and blankets to get warm and comfortable. Closing her eyes with a contented smile, she began to drift back to sleep when she felt someone's hand shaking her arm.

"Madameoiselle, hello!" Musichetta's lively attitude made her groan in slight annoyance as she tried to shake off her hand. She attempted to pull the covers over her head, but Musichetta yanked them off of her. "Oh, no you don't! It's time to get up and move around! You've been in bed for too long!" With a shiver, Eponine sat up and glared at the other woman.

"Are you always so happy in the morning?" she wanted to know, blinking to adjust her vision to the brightness in the room.

"Of course! It's a new day! There are so many reasons to be happy!" The reply was cheery and genuinely satisfied, and Eponine raised a brow.

"Speak for yourself..." she muttered, looking back down at her hands. Musichetta stopped to look at the younger brunette.

"Well, what about Monsieur Enjolras? I'm sure he makes you happy, hmm?" Eponine's head snapped up at that question, a blush creeping up her neck. Musichetta smirked knowingly and placed some clothes on the bed, motioning for Eponine to stand. After she gradually obeyed, Musichetta helped her change her clothes into something different.

"Whose dress is this?" Eponine asked as she played with the soft fabric in awe. Lacing up the corset, Musichetta smiled sadly.

"It was my sister's," she responded. Eponine could hear the undertones of death in that statement and decided not to push her further. Nodding, she fell silent as she pulled up the sleeves and adjusted herself accordingly. When they were finished, she glanced down to admire the way the dress fell over her skin. Looking up at Musichetta, a genuine grin spread across her normally troubled face.

"You look beautiful in that color," Musichetta continued with amusement, stepping around to play with Eponine's hair. "And may I say, Monsieur Enjolras will think you the most beautiful lady in France when he sees you."

"Monsieur Enjolras has more important things to worry about, Madameoiselle Musichetta," Eponine countered, avoiding the compliment like the plague. "The revolutionaries need him. France needs him."

"They aren't the only ones who need him, dear," Musichetta acknowledged, raising a brow slightly as she twirled some pieces of brown hair around her fingers and gave Eponine short curls, securing most of her hair on top of her head save for a few soft curls at the base of her neck. "Absolutely lovely." Musichetta steered her to the only mirror in the household, and Eponine could only stare at herself.

"I'm...I look...different..." she spoke softly.

"Different. Is that good or bad?" Eponine smiled at Musichetta's nervous face, feeling her respect and gratitude for the kind woman growing.

"It's wonderful!" she hugged her with a soft laugh. She was the same woman on the inside, but she looked cleaner and nicer without the raggedy and overly tight dress she usually wore. Musichetta took her hand and placed it through her arm, nodding at the door.

"I think it's time you and I went for a stroll, hmm?"

"I would love to get out of this house!" she laughed a bit and followed alongside her new friend as they exited the home and wandered slowly down the street together. Musichetta would whisper a few things here and there into her ear to teach her how to properly greet people and how to walk with her head high and proud. She looked like a lady, so she wanted to act like one. Men and women alike bowed their heads in respect to them as they walked, and Eponine was beaming a few minutes into it. She felt like a flower that had just blossomed in Spring. It was a sweet and beautiful change from the bud it had been before, and people took the first blossoms as a good omen for things to come. It was exhilarating to see men look at her like a proper woman instead of a street urchin with no worth.

"What I would give to experience this bliss every day..." Eponine sighed wistfully after having bowed kindly to two men passing by. No longer did she appear as a piece of property but rather a woman of stature.

"You can," Musichetta answered. "You should never feel like you are worth less than you are." Eponine was wordless with her thoughts, considering what she had just heard. She had no time to truly reply, however, as she halted mid-step and tugged on Musichetta's arm. "What is wrong, Madameoiselle?" the slightly older lady asked.

"That is the man who attacked me..." she inhaled a sharp breath as she stared down the street at Montparnasse, who was glaring suspiciously around him like a creature who was looking for a meal. She tucked her head into Musichetta's shoulder and turned it away to keep her face from view. Musichetta's arm wrapped around her.

"We will go to Cafe Musain, dear. Les Amis will keep you safe," she reassured the afraid young woman in her hold. She felt a nod against her shoulder and moved them around the corner and out of sight. Eponine shook in her arms and hated herself for it. She hated feeling weak and scared, particularly when her father's gang was concerned. When Musichetta told her that he was gone, she took her head out of hiding and raised it back to its higher position, tightening her jaw but not letting go of her friend's arm.

"I'm all right," she half-lied, but Musichetta didn't push her. With a shared frown, the women both headed to the cafe, their speed increasing. They stepped into the cafe, Eponine's pulse slower now that she had time to calm down. Many of the men smiled at Musichetta and then stared at the newcomer, flabbergasted once they realized who it was. Eponine's eyes moved around each face, and she bowed jokingly at her younger brother Gavroche, who smiled warmly at her, before she heard an audible gasp.

"Eponine..." Her head turned to see Enjolras frozen halfway down the steps. He was staring at her, mesmerized at her transformation with his hands gripping the rails. She immediately began to fidget with her dress, smoothing it out and keeping her head down to hide her blush. She heard his footsteps moving again, and then a few moments later, a hand ever so slightly took her chin and enticed it upwards. He was gazing at her now, a meek smile spreading across his face. His eyes never left her face.

"It's Musichetta's fault," she bit on her lower lip anxiously as she made her excuse. This caused him to laugh softly and touch one of her loose curls. "She gave me a dress and made up my hair and taught me how to bow, and I can barely breathe in this corset..."

"Eponine..." he repeated, cutting her off, and she stopped speaking. "You don't need to worry...Musichetta did a wonderful job enhancing what was already exquisite about you..." His voice was breathy and barely audible, and she smiled wide in response, glad he was complimenting her. Joly cleared his throat and nudged Enjolras with his elbow, nodding his head in the direction of all of the men in the cafe. Everyone had stopped to watch the two of them, many of them gaping at his reaction to a woman. Were they imagining things, or did Enjolras laugh?

"Thank you, but your revolution needs you..." Eponine told him assertively, scrunching her nose teasingly and making him smile again, patting his shoulder. It made him that much more high-spirited to know that she supported his cause, and he turned his attention back to his men. His face sobered up instantly while he barked orders to scatter them and get their attention off of him. She listened, attentive as ever as he spoke about their plans to Grantaire, who was actually partially sober for once.

"Hmm...so that's what he's riled about," Combeferre mused, smirking to himself as he saw Joly's guilty face.

"While we were walking, she saw the man who attacked her," Musichetta reported in her fiancé's ear. Joly glanced at her, his body alert as he then looked at Eponine and then around at every man inside of the building. "He's gone, darling, but she was afraid. I wanted to bring her here to feel safe." Joly kissed the top of her head affectionately and held her to him, looking down at the table.

"She will most certainly be safe here," he said with a secure nod.

"Should we tell him?" Her gaze hinted at Enjolras, who was speaking a few passionately angry words about the government, his eyes fierce. Eponine was staring at him with a look of pride and absolute attention.

"And have him put away for murder before the revolution?" Joly kidded, evoking a giggle from his future wife. "No...let's keep this between us for now. Unless, he tries to come after her again. We'll need to keep a close eye on her for a bit." Musichetta nodded in agreement.

"All right, enough battle talk...we need some wine!" Eponine furrowed a brow until she saw Grantaire and Marius carrying a barrel. She watched Marius as he moved around and didn't notice how Enjolras watched her. Marius saw his dear childhood friend and wrapped his arms around her, picking her up and twirling her in a circle before placing her down again. She looked away with a puzzled expression.

"Eponine, you look wonderful!" Marius praised her with a look of approval. "Reminds me of a dress my dear Cosette would wear!" She bowed her head in thanks and nodded at him.

"Thank you, Monsieur Marius," she smiled courteously, stealing a glance sideways at Enjolras before Marius left her alone to break out the wine.

"Well, I never thought I'd see that..." Combeferre commented at Enjolras' side.

"See what?" The leader was confused.

"Eponine has been in love with Marius for years." Combeferre nudged his friend in the side with his elbow. "Yet now, she barely even blinks...I wonder who's responsible for stealing her heart..." With another nudge, he headed over to join the others and left Enjolras in his stunned state. Was he being that blatantly obvious?

"Where the hell is she?" A loud snarl could be heard from the doorway to the cafe, and everyone spun to see Montparnasse checking out his surroundings, his trademark knife in his hand. Enjolras rushed to where Eponine was halted mid laughter with Musichetta, the color draining from her features. His eyes searched hers with worry before he placed his arm around her protectively. His stare fixated on the snake then, his anger blazing.

"Who?" Grantaire asked, completely out of the loop with the events of the past few days.

"That bitch, Eponine. Her father's looking for her," Montparnasse leered furiously, his voice slimy as a snake's hiss. Enjolras' hold tightened ever so slightly as he fought with everything not to pound his fists into the thug right then and there.

"Her father? Are you sure it's not you?" Joly challenged, raising a brow as several of the men formed a line to keep him back. Even Grantaire was getting incensed at the unwelcome newcomer, setting his half-full glass down and eyeing him up and down with an unspoken challenge. Montparnasse's knuckles tightened into fists, but he stayed where he was. A vengeful scowl was plain on his unattractive face.

"You stay out of my business, schoolboy. That little hussy is none of your concern."

"And none of yours as well, you unlicked cub." Enjolras finally managed between gritted teeth. "I will only say this once, so make sure those hideously misshapen ears pay attention. If you come near her ever again in any way...if you even think about Eponine, and I find out...God as my witness, I will make sure you can not walk out of the next fight...you may have her father's gang...but she has the entire revolution on her side...do not mess with us. While I have your attention, send a message to her father. She will not be needing him from now on."

"She has her family here," Joly added on to Enjolras' plan, smirking as he advanced and loomed over Montparnasse, who took a few steps back out of necessity, though his anger only seemed to worsen as the grip on his knife tightened..

"'Parnasse," Eponine's voice cut through the intense silence like a knife. "Do not touch me ever again. I am done being thrown around. Next time, I'll be prepared to fight."

"Eponine, out on the streets, you're just a hussy. Don't forget where you really come from. When these 'friends' of yours die in the fighting or get tired of you, you'll be back out there with no one to help you. No one to care," he threatened. Some of the men who got tired of his mini speech grabbed him by his collar and flung him outside. Enjolras' demeanor changed from daunting to concerned in a heartbeat as he took her shaky hand and checked her over to make sure that she was all right. She took a few steadying breaths before moving her head up and down.

"I'm all right, Enj..." she reassured him. "Truly. It's about time I stood up for myself to that rat." He smiled a genuine and impressed smile at her, taking a step back and dropping his arm from around her, looking a bit embarrassed as he did so. She exhaled in satisfaction, observing him with growing affection as he returned to his men. It felt like she was slowly sucking the venom from her poisonous life, and it was all thanks to Enjolras.


End file.
